metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Moral Points
' Moral Points' is a hidden system in Metro game series that follows Artyom's progress and affects the ending. This system is never explained to the player and its mechanics can only be speculated about. As Metro is about Artyom's journey of understanding the world around him, the game rewards the player by guiding Artyom through experiences that help him better understand the metro. It is commonly understood, that every time Artyom gets a moral point, the screen flashes light blue and whispers along with the sound of water dripping can be heard. When Artyom loses a moral point, the screen darkens and an ominous sound can be heard. There are more opportunities to gain moral points than to lose them, but many of them are hidden and require thorough exploration. Metro 2033 Artyom has not left Exhibition station since his childhood and doesn't know anything about the world outside VDNKh. If the player pokes around corners, eavesdrops dialogues and explores the levels Artyom learns how this new world works and manages to make a decision based on this knowledge. In other words he achieves a different Enlightened ending, as opposed to the'' Ranger'' one in which he blindly follows his orders. Metro Last Light Moral points have not changed from Metro 2033. They are earned the same way, i.e litsening to certain dialogue, performing kind or merciful acts, finding certain hidden areas, etc. Sufficient moral points will unlock the Redemption ''ending where Artyom lives and D6 is not destroyed, as opposed to the ''C'est la vie ending where Artyom dies and D6 is destroyed. List of Moral Points in Metro 2033 Hunter Gain: * After coming up the stairs, talk to the guard that tells you another patrol was attacked after he sits down.(:"Many want to leave the station...") * Talk to the people in line before the hospital.(:"Doctor hasn't said anything.") * Talk to the guard that opens the door to the hospital after he sits down.(:"People want to see their relatives.") * Walk under the light on the right in the first room of the hospital. * Take the postcard from Hunter. Exhibition Gain: * Play the guitar in Artyom's room. * Play the balalaika (triangle guitar) near the father and the child drawing on the floor. * Approach the man and woman sitting in the general market area with a teddy bear between them. As soon as the woman stops talking, you'll be able to talk to the man. He'll tell you about his sick child and asks you for a few bullets. Give them to him. You will lose about 2 MGRs. * Talk to the guard next to your stepfather's room. * Enter your stepfather's room. * Talk to your stepfather two more times after that. Lose: * Take the money from the hat next to the man playing the guitar. * There are two men sitting on a table just right from the table with the drunk man who is being scolded by his wife. If you talk to them, they'll start talking about some business. If you talk to them again, it will count as interrupting their business and you will lose a moral point. Because you can't actively engage in conversations in Metro 2033 it's best you avoid that area or you might lose a point accidentally. There's nothing interesting there anyway. Riga Gain: * Give a bullet to one of the beggars located all over the place. It is only effective once. * Give a bullet to the kid to guide you to Bourbon. Note: Even if you have no MGR left but still enter the command to give him bullets, you will receive a moral point and the child will reluctantly guide you to Bourbon. Lose: * Find Bourbon without the kid. This only triggers once you find him, not if you initially refuse the kid. Lost Tunnels Gain: *When Bourbon talks about strange sounds and pipes, crouch next to the pipe on the right side of the tunnel until you hear laughter. *After listening to the pipes, go left into the room where the dead body with the Tihar lies. Going back and listening again to the pipes for some more seconds will hurt you and give you a moral point (same procedure as in "Khan"). Probably it´s just a bug, but offers a moral point. Bridge Gain: *Get into the first train car you encounter by jumping on the box on the left side. Inside there will be a box you can open with some dolls. Just use one of them. *When Bourbon tells you to wait out the Hanza railcar, do as he says - just sit still until they leave. Lose: *Get noticed by the Hanza railcar. Lost Catacombs None. Market Gain: *Use the hookah in the bar. *Give a bullet to the beggar who tells the story to the kid in the market area after the kid leaves. Dead City Gain: *In the first area, go up the stairs on the left. After scaring the watcher, look out of the window it escaped through. *In the building you go into after you and Bourbon become separated, on the top floor jump into the elevator to find a secret cache. *During the vision of a playground when outside, as long as you don't move (you can look around) *Also during the same vision if you take off your gasmask you will receive a moral point *After the above vision you eventually enter a building and go down some stairs. At the end turn right and go all the way to the end and you'll find another secret cache. *When you go out of the leftmost window of this building to proceed further, look right and down. There will be some wooden planks leading to a narrow path just above the water. Follow it to find a body. *At the very end of the level, in the not-so-hidden Ranger cache protected by traps and marked by white arrows, play the tape. Lose: *Run out or completely across, or open fire during the playground vision. *Shoot the dark one sitting on the shed on the other side of the playground after the vision. *Shooting the dark one looking at a dead stalker on the other side of a gate (where you find Bourbon in Dead City 2). Dry Gain: *Using the hookah to smoke shisha within the crate maze on the left yields a moral point. Lose: *Shooting Bourbon's dead body. Ghosts Gain: * When Khan tells you about the singing pipes, crouch near them and wait till you hear laughter. Then move away, if you stay near the pipes for too long you will get hurt. * When you reach the ghosts of the defenders, stay close behind Khan as you move through. You'll get the flash point on the other side when he mentions he was with them when they died. * After you leave the tunnels, Khan will curse while in one of the rooms. In this room, there is a body hidden behind some barrels (look for the blood marks on the floor to find it easily) Lose: * Opening fire on ghosts. Anomaly Gain: * Stop when Khan tells you to and don't move (you can look around) until he starts talking again. * After moving a bit forward, you will hear a nosalis growl, then see the anomaly moving fast toward it in the adjacent tunnel. As soon as you hear the growl, stop and don't move until Khan starts talking. * When you switch tunnels by jumping over some boxes, go right instead of left. Find a body there for a moral point. * After fighting off the nosalises and going through the railcar, Khan will turn left. Go straight instead and at the end you'll find human bones and another moral point. Cursed Gain: * You get a point for showing up, and listening to Khan when he explains the situation. Lose: *Run away before Khan finishes talking. *Any type of hostile action in the shrine (e.g. Even slashing the knife). Front Line Gain: * Sneak up to the back of the train you fell out of upon the start of the level and finish listening to the communist leader's speech. After you get the point start backing away or they will spot you. It is recommended to put out the lamp leading up to the train on the left. * In the dead end tunnel through which the player arrives at the start of the level. Kill or avoid the patrolling Communists. On the right side of the tunnel there is a small red locker, pick up the MGR inside for a moral point. * Just left from there go down the stairs and listen to two guards talking about the secret entrance to the enemy base. * Watch a Commissar and soldier execute a Communist "deserter". * After the execution, the commissar will walk away and up the stairs, and the guard will follow soon after. Go up these stairs a bit to listen to a conversation about suicide bombers. * Up the aforementioned stairs, go deeper into the tunnel and away from the commie barricade, past the two wounded men. On the right side of the tunnel there will be an open door. Go inside and all the way down until you reach a body with an automatic shotgun. * In the bottom of the front line, where Artyom must use the gasmask, there will be pile of wreckage bigger than any of the other piles with a buried body's protruding arm holding MGR, take rounds for a moral point. The arm holding the bullets is in the center of the pile. * In the Nazi part of the level, downstairs there's a room containing a couple of guards and a Helsing spear gun. In one of the corners (near the manhole) there's a small red locker. Open it and collect the contained ammo to get a moral point. You will see a drawing inside. The sound of the door creaking also alerts the guards, making it practically impossible to get this point if you want to do the level completely stealthy. * The last moral point is awarded for freeing the three captured Communists in the Nazi part of the map, in the area after the rail car. To free them you need to kill all the Nazis here except the one at the very end of the tunnel. You'll know it's done when their leader will stand up (The Nazi soldier will execute the leader if you wait too long when you get there). Talk to him. Killing the Nazis will prevent you from getting the stealth achievement for this level. * Alternative: Complete the level without getting in a fight and you achieve a moral point (and the stealth achievement). The other side of the medal is that you can´t free the imprisoned communists and leave out the metal locker. Lose: * Kill one or more of the captured Communists Defense Gain: * Pick up the message the captain gives you after the fight. * As you come into the station, go straight and into the railcar. Walk through all of it and exit on the other side for a flash point (Look out for the tripwire inside). * Inside the first area of the station, go up the stairs into what looks like a hospital. Go in deep enough and you'll get your point. * As you're leaving the first area of the station and crossing over to the area where you need to use the gas mask, look left. There will be stairs blocked by grating. Go through the door on the right and there will be another set of stairs with grating, but here the door will be open. Go up and then left over a makeshift bridge to find a lot of goodies and another moral point. * As you're leaving the station on the other side, instead of going right and into the tunnel go left and toward the music you've been hearing for a while. You'll find a body with a cassette player and the last moral point. Child Gain: * Refuse to take the reward from Sasha's mother at the very end of the level. Outpost Gain: * After climbing out of the building you start in at the beginning of the level, on the surface you'll eventually reach a house full of Nazis. Climb all the way to the roof and play the tape you got from captain in Defense. Black Station Gain: *Listen to the two Fascists talk about moving to Hanza until they are done. *If you wait until the two Fascists stop talking about morals, you will get a moral point. *Sitting nearby when the Fascist commander commands two other guards to watch the generator. *Turning off the generator. *Listening to two Fascists talk about 'Metro 2' near the end of the level. *Being nearby at the end of the level when the drunk Fascist is muttering to himself. *There is a room under the main area where the Fascists are in mass. This room has boxes which must be scaled. Once scaled, you will get yourself a morality point. *Completing this level without any enemy casualties will yield another point. You get this point when you meet up with Ulman at the end. *After meeting with Ulman and riding the metro cart for a while there will be a cutscene with a dark one, after the wall breaks and you are told to run, instead walk towards the dark one for a moral point. Lose: *Fire a weapon while Ulman is talking to you at the very beginning of the level (right after he killed the guard with a throwing knife). Driving to Sparta Gain: * Listen to all Khan has to say after he greets Artyom. Dark Star Gain: * In the vision, approach the dark one when given a choice. List of Moral Points in Metro Last Light Introduction None. Sparta Gain: *Play the guitar in Artyom's room. *Listening to the two Rangers near Artyom's room discussing the significance of D6. *Listen to the two chess players talking about Romanov's squad getting wiped out in the marshes. *Play the balalaika in the room with men discussing Romanov. *Listen to the three Rangers in the cafeteria talking about the Red Line arming and the Nazi Rangers seen near Exhibition Station. *One is earned at the begining of Miller's briefing. Ashes Gain: *Walk to the back of the train you start the level on. *At the ladder, continue past it, further into the tunnel. Burn some cobwebs to get to a corpse that also has the first note in Ashes. *Staying near Ana until she begins climbing to her sniping position. *Activating the cell lock mechanism in the guard room. Pavel *Release the Prisoners Reich None. Separation Gain: *Complete the level without killing any humans. Facility Gain: *Following the one gaurd to the locker and taking the piston he was talking about. *Complete the level without killing any humans. *Listen to the Nazi mocking the other's mother and punching him after Artyom exits the air vent. Wait until the punched Nazi leaves the room to receive the moral point. *Do not kill said brutalized Nazi who is hiding in the meat locker. Lose: *Kill the Nazi hiding in the meat locker. Torchlight Gain: *Just before the elevator at the beginning of the Spider tunnels, look on the left-hand side for a small nook hidden by cobwebs. Burn them away to find a small stash of ammo and a medkit next to two skeletons. Entering this nook earns a point. *Entering the elevator with Pavel earns a point. *Fending off the Spiders with Artyom's flashlight in the elevator earns a point. *Quickly saving Pavel from the Spider attack just after exiting the elevator earns a point. Echoes *Directly after jumping off the wing Pavel is sliding down (when it starts to rain), turn left and look for a sewage pipe. Crouch into and follow it until you reach a room with a skeleton in it. The moral point is earned upon reaching the room. *After following Pavel for a few steps, there is a huge hole/shaft that leads into the ground. Directly after passing the hole, go to the crashed blue plane on the left. There's another skeleton lying right in front of it. Reaching the skeleton earns a point. *After searching the spider-infested skeleton, look right. There's a small room with a caved in ceiling with some ammo and filters. Entering it earns a point. *Taking the Duplet in the service room earns a point. *Letting the Watchmen herd pass by without being spotted earns a point. *Seeing all of the hallucinations of the first passenger section on the plane earns a point. *Listening to Pavel after saving him earns a point. Bolshoi *Right after passing through the first door, listening to the families (arriving by traincarts) trying to convince the guards to let them into the station grants you a moral point. *Listening to the two ex-Reich citizens (apparently husband and wife) sitting on the bench gets you a point. *Giving the theater critic-turned-beggar a bullet gets you a point. Giving the very same beggar another bullet, after his "speech", will grant you another point. *Listening to the two patrons at the bar discussing whether or not theatre is useful in dark times earns a point. *Listening to the two men telling Katja that her husband is dead earns a point. *Watching Mischa show the children animal impressions with shadows earns a point. *Watching the entire theatre show earns a point, and the "Patron of the Arts" achievement/trophy. *Listening to the dancing girls entire conversation (about her make-up and boyfriend) grants you a moral point. *After exiting the "make-up room", at the end of the following hallway, to your right, listening to the girl under the shower talking to the girl in the bathtub grants you another point. Korbut *Listen in on the conversation between Korbut and Moskvin. Revolution Gain: *Get out of the storage room you start in at beginning of this level, wait for one of the 3 guards to make his rounds and notice the door you opened (knock him out or kill him quietly), Go about halfway into the hallway until the guard in the corner leaves to go downstairs (dispatch the other one quietly...careful of the metal detector). Go downstairs to listen to the other guard reporting in on the intercom. This, for some weird reason, grants you a moral point. *Complete the level without killing any humans. *Listen to the two soldiers in the storage area talking about the Frontline mission from Metro 2033. Lose: *Kill the civilian crane operator near the armored train. Regina Gain: *After boarding Regina and exiting Andrew's home, look for the first doorway on the left. Entering the area with the lamp on the desk earns a point. *After the previous area, again to the lefthand side of the tunnel, there is a door under a light with a mask and a filter next to it. Behind this door is a Spider nest. Entering it and finding the glowing red room at the end with a light switch earns a point. *After the previous area, continue onward for a time before finding another doorway on the left which leads to a partly submerged area. At the end to the right is a room with some ammo, filters and a skeleton. Entering this room earns a point. *After opening the airlock doors and entering a gas mask area, get out of Regina and turn the switch on the left to change the rail tracks to continue straight. Use Regina to smash the wooden barricade. Doing so earns a point. *After driving into the snowy tunnel, walk into the left hand tunnel to the abandoned metro cars where a Watchmen ambushes you. Keep going all the way to a dead end where a skeleton can be found. Ariving at the end earns a point. *Just before arriving at the abandoned metro cars you have to push forward with Regina, go to the right side of the tunnel where a gas mask hangs from the wall with a filter. Enter the passage there to earn a point. *While pushing the metro cars forward with Regina, look for a passage on the right side of the tunnel. This area is filled with shadows and ghosts who whisper to Artyom. Reaching the end of this area earns a point. *Still while pushing the metro cars forward, on the left side is an sewer area with several Watchmen. Reaching the end near the skeleton wearing a gas mask earns a point. Bandits Dark Water Venice Gain: *Buy and drink the bartender's special, "The Bullet." *Drink it three times and pay the grief-striken bartender 100 Bullets. *There is a child being comforted by his mother since he lost his teddy bear. If Artyom completes all the challenges at the nearby shooting gallery, he will be awarded said teddy bear. Return it to the crying child to receive the moral point. Lose: *Step on the boat of the sleeping fisherman (at the left corner of the dock) and take his 20 MGR. Sundown Nightfall Undercity Contagion Gain: *Deal with the two Red Line soldiers executing citizens at the beginning, before the shot man dies. *Listen to the shot man's explanation and confusion over the Red's attack. Quarantine Khan The Chase The Crossing Bridge Gain: *Complete the level without killing anything. Depot Gain: *Knock Lesnitsky unconscious. Lose: *Kill Lesnitsky. The Dead City Gain: *Do not kill the Demon on the rooftop protecting her nest. Lose: *Kill the Demon of the rooftop protecting her nest. The Little Dark One will ask Artyom why he killed her. Red Square Gain: *Save Pavel from the damned souls. Lose: *Leave Pavel with the damned souls. The Garden Gain: *Kill the Watchmen attacking the Bear after the fight with Artyom. Do so quickly or they'll kill her. Lose: *Leave the clearing without harming the Watchmen on the Bear's back. Polis D6 *One final point is awarded if the Baby Dark One prompts the Redemption ending. Category:Metro Last Light Category:Metro 2033